pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spray Color Glitch
We sure this isn't just the lighting? I've never noticed it. It might be because of the Stellar Orb -Pikmin Expert 23:23, 12 June 2008 (UTC) But once it was purple so i thought cool a stone spray so i drank it and it gave me a ultra-spicy spray -Pikmin Expert 23:24, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Doubtful... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:44, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, if colour issues were present, it would most likely be due to lighting in the cave or just the way your TV displays colours. I doubt very much that the programmers could end up glitching the colour of something... 14:31, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Come on dont delete this page! I found a orange spicy spray in the Suberranean Complx once i've been in there dozens of times trying to find it again so i can get a pic. It was on floor 4 or 8. give me two weeks to find it again and if a dont delete this page. -Pikmin Expert 20:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :For reasons I can not figure out, we decided to come back much earlier. I'll try this now in the Subt. Complex and Frontier Cavern.-- 16:53, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::The colour does seem slightly different in Complex, but I would probably have to play a lot longer to find this rare "glitch". Not sure...-- :::Delete! ~Crystal Lucario~ 19:54, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Prezintenden, you will find it sometime and if you our anyone else finds it take a pic and put it on this page and on the main page. -Pikmin Expert 00:43, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : A) Pics do not go on the Main Page (unless in Featured Artical... (Which this artical is too short to even be...)) B) Delete! C) ... D) Siggy time ~Crystal Lucario~ 01:13, 17 June 2008 (UTC) CrystalLucario, almost all pages have a picture. -Pikmin Expert 02:57, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think he meant the main article. :::A) NO RLY PIKMIN EXPERT?! B) Yes I meant the Main Page that is why ya'know I mentioned The Featured Artical Section. C) Delete! ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:36, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I wasn't talking to him, I was responding to you. I think he meant the Spray Color Glitch article. :::::Then why say ...put it on '''this' page and on the main page.'' .Unclear much?!? ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:09, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Dudes, i got a pic of a normal spicy spray and a pic of a one that is a different color. I just need to get the picture of the camera on my computer and then on to the main article and both pics are real and straight from the game! - 00:50, 19 June 2008 (UTC) CrystalLucario, i am a Pikmin expert not a pikmin website expert. - 00:52, 19 June 2008 (UTC) the two messages above this one are from me i just forgot to log in. -Pikmin Expert 00:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) i can't get the pic on because it is 3.27MB and it said the most it can be is 150KB -Pikmin Expert 02:26, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :That... Has to be one hellova' picture... Err, is it a simple JPEG? Maybe you could upload it to a large filehost so we could check what's wrong. We'll see which host to use soon.-- :: Holy crap is that pic like 5 feet tall? ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:56, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::Firstly, the 150KB isn't a limit; it's a recommendation. Just click 'save'. Secondly, you can just resize it (guessing it's taken by a digital camera at the highest settings, which most people stupidly, blindly use). This can be done in, for example, MS Paint (Image|Stretch/Skew...; use whole numbers), or MS Office Picture Manager. Or, alternatively, you could use a decent program like the GIMP or PAINT.NET. 17:25, 19 June 2008 (UTC) I got it on! The main page tells you how to see it. if you put it on the article page it would be huge! -Pikmin Expert 00:28, 20 June 2008 (UTC) You can now see what a normal and glitched one looks like. -Pikmin Expert 00:36, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Ha Ha you guys all thought i was lying and/or crazy. -I was right, Pikmin Expert 01:12, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :...Looks like a normal spicy spray to me. A tad orange, yes; but... I think it's just the lighting.-- ::If anything, I'd say the second image is the glitched one - it at least has the worst lighting, as it's so pale. But yeah, that looks nothing like it's glitched. Also, thanks for actually noting what I said about resizing the image... 15:54, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Are you guys saying they are both the wrong color? -Pikmin Expert 19:07, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Can someone get the pic of the really pale pink spray on the article page too? -Pikmin Expert 19:09, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I for some reason couldn't do before but now i can so i put it on myself. -Pikmin Expert 19:23, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Is this page being deleted or not? There is proof from the pics that the color is different in some places. Should we just keep it and maybe just not call it a glitch? -Pikmin Expert 19:45, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :...What, and say "yay, this game has nice lighting variations"? I still say it's not worth anything at all. 19:57, 20 June 2008 (UTC) come on there has to be other pages with as much meaning as this one. -Pikmin Expert 06:51, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :It's not written very well and it is JUST THE LIGHTING! ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:17, 21 June 2008 (UTC)